


The No 1 House-Elves Detective Agency

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita





	The No 1 House-Elves Detective Agency

Written for [](http://mctabby.livejournal.com/profile)[**mctabby**](http://mctabby.livejournal.com/) 's ['I'm not at the Witching Hour Blameathon'](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mctabby/343290.html), from [](http://sea-of-tethys.livejournal.com/profile)[**sea_of_tethys**](http://sea-of-tethys.livejournal.com/) 's prompt: Kreacher and Dobby set up a detective agency.

Title: The No 1 House-Elves Detective Agency  
Rating: G  
Characters: Dobby, Kreacher, and others

  
"Oh, I is so excited, Partner Kreacher! Fancy Harry leaving me money so I is being able to set up my dream detective agency!" Dobby sobs uncontrollably at the thought of Harry being dead.

"I is wishing the young master (rot his soul) was giving me clothes. His last orders are making me work with you, perverted being who is no longer worthy of being called a house-elf." Kreacher glares daggers at Dobby.

"But the Great Harry Potter was wanting it! He must be right!" Dobby bounces round his new office enthusiastically.

"Nasty little blood traitor." The doorbell rings.

"Our first client! Miss Hermione's advertisement must have worked!" Dobby rushes over to his desk.

"Good morning." The visitor looks startled to see house-elves.

"Good morning. Kreaby Detective Agency. How may I help you? There is house-elf magic at your service. We can go anywhere, undetected." Dobby grins manaically. Kreacher glowers.

"Er, right. I'm looking for my little brother, Dennis Creevey. He went missing about two months ago, after Harry Potter's memorial service."

"I is sorry, but we cannot help Mudblood scum like you." Colin looks horrified and eventually leaves, as Kreacher and Dobby brawl behind their desks.

The doorbell rings. Another client enters.

"Good day. I'm looking for someone to follow my wife, Narcissa Malfoy. I believe she is having an affair."

"Good day, my lord. An honour to help you on your release from Azkaban."

"Are you being mad? We cannot be helping Malfoys. Master was bad! Master was wicked!" Lucius gets fed up of waiting while Dobby tries to stop himself beating his head against the desk while Kreacher tries to smash Dobby's head into it. Eventually they stop fighting.

"I think I is needing to rethink my business plans."  



End file.
